When everything has a different beginning
by Sly Machin
Summary: ¿Como sería si todo tuviera un comienzo diferente?¿Como sería si Hermione es una bruja sangre pura y una Slytherin. Si Harry tiene una Hermana menor y sus padres no murieron. Si Ginny nunca quiso a Harry como algo más que amigos. Si Hermione, Ron y Harry no se conocieron en el tren a Hogwarts y si Hermione y Draco Malfoy son buenos amigos? Pues habrá que averiguarlo.


**Sly:**

**Hola a todos, este fic es el mismo que una vez escribí en otra cuenta. Puede que alguien recuerde haber escuchado un fic llamado "Cuando todo tiene un comienzo diferente" de una tal Phoenix. Pues bien, esa era yo y éste es el fic, solo que decidí ponerle el nombre en ingles. **

**El capítulo tiene algunos cambios, por cierto.**

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

**.**

* * *

**When everything has a different beginning**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**.**

Corría por los pasillos de la gran mansión feliz y emocionada. Estaba en la búsqueda de sus padres mientras mantenía en su mano una carta con un sello rojo escarlata.

—¡Winne!— llamó, y a su lado apareció una elfina vestida con un simpático traje blanco.

—¿Necesita algo, joven ama?— preguntó servicialmente.

—Solo quiero que me digas si sabes donde están mamá y papá— sonrió con los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre.

Hermione Jean Granger, hija de dos magos importantes para el mundo mágico. La niña de cabellos castaños y algo alborotados era una jovencita muy inteligente, ingeniosa, alegre, amorosa y dulce. Aunque también mantenía su carácter fuerte, que sacaba cuando creía necesario.

Hermione era el orgullo de sus padres; que aunque eran cariñosos con ella, a los ojos del mundo mágico eran unos padres severos y estrictos.

—Están en la sala de estar, joven ama—.

—¡Gracias Winne!— sonrió ella alegremente y al instante se fue corriendo en busca de sus progenitores.

Mientras tanto, la elfina desaparecía para volver a donde estaba.

.

—¡Mamá, papá!— exclamó Hermione entrando de manera ruidosa a la sala.

Se encontró con Jean, su madre, junto a su padre, Wendell y dos personas más. Los dos eran rubios, el hombre lo tenía más platinado y su rostro era sorprendentemente pálido. Aunque no llegando a extremos.

—Hermione, querida, ¿qué haces aquí?— Jean le regaló una sonrisa al tiempo que le indicaba que se acercara.

—Venía a decirles a ti y a papá que me ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts— respondió con una sonrisa infantil.

Le extendió la carta.

—Entonces felicidades, querida— su madre sonrió con orgullo, tomando el sobre que le era extendido.

—Hermione— la llamó Wendell, diciéndole un satisfecho "ven acá", luego de que ella le prestara atención.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó, incapaz de contener su gran curiosidad.

Wendell negó y puso su cálida mano en el delgado hombro de su hija.

—Mira— indicó a las otras dos personas—. Ellos son Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, amigos de la familia—.

—Oh, entonces… Buenas tardes, soy Hermione, es un gusto tenerlos aquí— saludó, haciendo uso de una pequeña reverencia.

—El gusto es mío, Hermione— dijo Narcisa, correspondiendo el saludo y con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Lucius en la primera impresión, era un hombre de pocas palabras para Hermione.

—Igualmente— y muy neutral.

—Hermione— le habló su madre, captando su atención —¿Por qué no vas al jardín?— sonrió.

—Sí, estaré afuera— asintió —. Con su permiso— repitió la breve reverencia en dirección a los invitados, y se fue al jardín.

Al salir, cerró la puerta ante la mirada de los cuatro adultos, que la observaban satisfechos.

.

Iba tarareando una canción mientras se dirigía hacia el jardín. Pero antes de salir, pensó que sería una buena idea llamar a Winne, a pesar de que no le gustaba usarlos como sirvientes. El problema es que no le quedaba otra opción, ya que su madre le había hecho prometer que no se acercaría a la cocina. Según ella, podía sucederle algo o podría quemarse.

Como consuelo, le había dicho luego que en unos años más le enseñaría a cocinar y podría pasarse lo que quisiera en la cocina, pero mientras tanto, que llamara a Winne.

Suspiró rendida, parada a mitad del corredor. Puede que no le gustara, pero se lo había prometido y no le gustaba faltar a su palabra, además de que le habían enseñado a cumplir sus promesas.

—Winne— la llamó.

—Dígame, joven ama—.

—¿Podrías llevar jugo al jardín?— preguntó, mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

—En un momento— asintió para luego desaparecer, no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

—Gracias— musitó la chica, para luego seguir su camino, dispuesta a estar fuera.

Llegó frente a una puerta de vidrio. Elegante y delicada, con finos bordes de madera que tenían el mismo color crema que abundaba en la casa.

Abrió con sumo cuidado, pues no quería romper nada; cuando estuvo segura de que nada se dañaría, salió al jardín sin restricciones y dejando la puerta abierta.

Bajó unas escalerillas y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba cerca de éstas, sacó un libro negro del bolso que llevaba colgado hace un tiempo, cruzado en su torso y se enfrascó en la lectura.

Hermione amaba lo libros y siempre que podía, sacaba nuevos de la biblioteca. Siempre que los terminaba, los dejaba en el guarda libros de su habitación. Claro que tenía el consentimiento de su madre, puesto que todos ellos eran de su propiedad.

Y la primera vez que ella quiso leer un libro, le dijo que cuando se lo terminara, sería suyo y que no habría necesidad de devolvérselo. Siempre, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa y algo nostálgica.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Hermione se los pasó con los ojos pegados a las hojas de aquel libro, Winne apareció con una jarra y un vaso, los dos hechos de vidrio fino.

Winne le sirvió jugo en silencio, pretendiendo no interrumpir a su joven ama, pero sin poder evitarlo, Hermione le susurró un "gracias" y sonrió sin despegarse del libro. Luego, sabiendo que debía irse después de que, como siempre, le agradeciera. Desapareció.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, mientras leía el libro. Después, sin subir la vista, pretendió tomar el vaso con jugo que Winne le había llevado y servido, pero el intento fue completamente fallido ya que el objeto no estaba donde la elfina lo había dejado.

Agregando también, que no había sido demasiado lejos de ella.

—¿Huh?— frunció el ceño al no sentirlo y levanto la mirada ligeramente, esperando que solo fuera su imaginación, o bien, que en realidad estaba más lejos.

En el acto, y sin mirar bien en donde debía estar el implemento de vidrio, la pequeña castaña vio una túnica completamente negra, junto a ella.

¿De quién era aquella túnica? O, mejor dicho, ¿quién era el que estaba a su lado?

Buena pregunta, obviamente de un mago, pero que ella supiera, no había nadie más que fuera bajito en su casa, además de ella. Descartando rápidamente a los elfos domésticos.

—Tu elfina es muy buena en lo suyo— le dijo una voz infantil.

Era claramente de un niño, por su tono. Pero Hermione tomándole más importancia al comentario, desconcertada por lo que había significado y el hecho de que le hablara tan confiadamente.

Miró a su acompañante, haciendo un movimiento brusco para realizar su cometido. Por fin, vio al dueño de esa voz ligeramente burlona. Era de cabello rubio platinado -uno que le recordaba bastante a Lucius Malfoy-, ojos grises, piel pálida y mantenía intacta una sonrisa en la cara. Además de que tenía el vaso, que originalmente debía tener jugo, vacío. Se lo había bebido. Todo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—.


End file.
